


Call on Line Two

by thelonebamf



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9345818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonebamf/pseuds/thelonebamf
Summary: Dave ends up with Miller's antique of a computer and needs help getting it running again. He calls a local tech support line for help, but ends up discovering computers aren't the only thing the operator is good at handling. (For Snot Week Day 2: "Surprise")





	

Dave jammed his finger into the power button of the antiquated monstrosity that had taken up residence on his kitchen table, not that he was expecting a different result than the last dozen times he’d attempted to bring the beast to life. As expected, it continued to sit there, a distinct lack of lights or humming coming from the case.

 

He’d put the thing together correctly, or at least what he assumed was correctly. It didn't take a degree in advanced engineering to recognize that the big plugs fit into the big plug shaped holes, counting the number of pins would get you far, and everything connected to the big boxy piece he assumed did most of the actual ‘computing’. He’d even remembered to connect the power strip and checked the wall socket with his clock radio to make sure it wasn’t dead.

 

Still nothing.

 

He flipped the scrap of paper over in his hand, something he’d pulled from the bulletin board of the local coffee shop in a last ditch effort to get the thing running.

 

“CHEAP, Expert, Tech-Support over the phone!” the flyer had promised, along with a bulleted list of all manner of certifications, the meaning of which was lost on Dave, other than the fact that the person on the other line would probably have more ideas besides ‘turning it off and on again’.

 

He grabbed the phone from its receiver and took a seat at the table, giving the keyboard a quick brush of the thumb.

 

_Don’t worry, old boy. Help is on the way._

 

Dave punched the number into the keypad, a local area code- probably just some nerd in his basement trying to make some extra cash. Who wasn’t, these days?

 

As the phone rang, he thought briefly of old man Miller, the crotchety bastard who had seen fit to dump this piece of junk on him after his passing. He was a bitter man, and as tough as they came- but he did have a head for numbers, and always kept the company in the black.

 

Of course now “black” was all David was getting, he mused as he bumped the monitor just once, before a chipper voice picked up.

 

“Hard Drives Unlimited. How might I be of service?”

 

The voice on the other line is younger than Dave might have expected. “Kid in the basement” might not be far from the truth, but he’d already dialed the number. Might as well give him a chance to show what all those fancy degrees and certifications were worth.

 

“Yeah, um. Just having a little trouble here- on my own. Having a hard time getting it… you know, uh. Turned on.”

 

“Heh, well I can definitely help with that.”

 

“Oh that’s uh, that’s great.” Dave leaned back in his chair, relieved. “I’ve never done anything like this before, y’know? A little out of my depths.”

 

“Don’t worry too much about that. First time for everything, right?”

 

“Yeah. Guess you’re right.”

 

“So, what can I call you?”

 

“Uh. Dave.”

 

“Hi Dave,” there was a soft chuckle from the other side. “I’m Hal. Why don’t you tell me a little about yourself?”

 

Dave paused long enough to coax a cigarette from the box lying idle on the table, frowning a little as he tucked it in between his lips.

 

“Is that… standard procedure?”

 

“Most people like to chat a little to start. Helps us get to know each other, helps me figure out what you need. Things tend to go a bit more smoothly if you’re feeling comfortable.”

 

Dave grinned as he clicked his lighter, taking a long drag. It was probably a bad idea to smoke around the machine, but if he knew Miller, one cigarette was hardly the worst it had faced.

 

“You’re, ah- real committed to customer service, aren’t you, Hal?”

 

“That’s me.”

 

_Not like you had anything else going on tonight. Might as well have a chat with another human being for a change._

 

“I was a- ah, military man for a long time. Until recently, actually.”

 

“Wow, that’s pretty interesting. So you’ve probably traveled a lot, then?”

 

Dave paused, considering. He was used to being met with less congenial questions than that- more along the lines of “Have you ever killed someone?” or “Did you ever see where they keep the nukes?” Travel, though- that was practically normal.

 

“Yeah, actually. Parts of the Middle East, mostly. Asia. It’s good to be home though.”

 

“Welcome home, Dave.”

 

It shouldn’t have sounded so genuine, _sweet_ , almost, but it did. It was a few seconds before Dave could respond.

 

“Thanks,” he took another slow breath, trying to remember the basics of conversation. “How ‘bout yourself?”

 

“Who me?” the laugh that followed was a little nasal, but Dave found it endearing in its own way. “Not a lot to tell. Just the stock-standard nerd type, I’m afraid. Computers. Glasses.”

 

“Glasses can be good,” Dave interrupted, wondering why he had.

 

“Oh yeah? Glad that works for you.” Hal paused a few seconds before speaking again, and Dave wondered if he was just getting ready. Setting out his tools or whatever it was people needed for these sorts of things. “So, Dave. Tell me what it is I can do for you.”

 

“Well, it’s- it’s like I said,” Dave began, assuming the sudden nervousness he felt was due to nothing more serious than the likelihood of sounding like an ignorant fool in front of an expert. “I haven’t been back for long, still getting used to things. And my ex-”

 

“Uh oh.” A hint of wryness couldn’t but help make itself known in Hal’s voice.

 

“Right, right. Well my ex just left me with this heap of trouble. Everything’s just… broken.” He tapped the side of the tower with his free hand, producing a cold metallic ‘thunk’.

 

“Sounds pretty bad.”

 

“Yeah. I mean… maybe there’s nothing there but… I just keep thinking. Y’know about memories and stuff. Trapped inside. And it’s so damn frustrating because I just wanna- y’know get off-”

 

“Oh, I know, Dave. I know.”

 

_What?_

 

“Don’t worry about any of that right now okay? I’ll help you forget all that unpleasantness.”

 

_What?_

 

“So Dave, tell me… what are you wearing?”

 

“What?!”

 

Another soft laugh, although Dave had a feeling it wasn’t directed at him. “I know, I know, it’s a cliche right? But some people get into it and the rest usually get a laugh and either way it makes things go a lot easier.”

 

 

Dave ran the last several minutes over in his head as things slowly slotted into place. Somehow… he must have grabbed the wrong number from that bulletin board. Or maybe the ‘defragging’ service mentioned referred to something he was too out of touch to understand.

 

“Would it be alright if I touched you?”

 

And oh god, he’d gone this long and hadn’t ever _realized_ . How pathetic was that? And the worst part of it all was he’d actually been _enjoying_ himself. He should just hang up now and preserve what was left of his dignity.

 

“Yeah.” He snubbed out the last of his cigarette, a harsh black mark streaked against a plastic plate at his side. “Yeah, that’d be okay”

 

* * *

 

“God, you must still work out a lot, yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” Dave exhaled slowly, his body already pleasantly warm as he trailed his knuckles slowly down his chest- shirt already abandoned on the floor. “Old habits. Hellmaster used to drill us into the ground.”

 

“Oh? Running laps. Drop and give me fifty? Would have loved to have seen that.”

 

“Mmm.. bet you would’ve.”

 

“No kidding, from the sounds of it you’re exactly my type. Strong. And sweet,” Hal hummed. “The voice is really doing the trick for me too.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Dave _might_ have dipped down even a little further hand following suit as it ran along the edge of his waistband, flicking hard at the buttons of his jeans. “Tell me more about what you like.”

 

“I can’t stop thinking how good it would feel, mm... y’know, your arms around me, that voice low and soft in my ear with you right behind.”

Dave hissed a quick intake of breath, grazing his lip with the very edges of his teeth. It might not have been real but the image of a warm and willing body next to his own was too good to deny himself.

 

“And then what?”

 

“Love to feel those rough hands on me, all over. Running across my shoulders, up and down my chest, maybe one near my face, holding me still while you whisper my name, and the other follows that heat down between my legs, gripping me tight.”

 

That was as good of an invitation as any for Dave to get at it, undoing the last of his buttons and slipping his hand under the waistband of his boxers, freeing himself with a contented grunt.

 

Hal must have heard him because he made that same pleased humming sound again before carrying on.

 

“Feels good, just like that. Can feel you pressing up against me it’s… it’s really good.”

 

Dave struggled to cradle the phone against his shoulder, his ear pressed flush against the receiver so as not to miss a single one of the delicious sounds Hal was making in between his increasingly strained words.

 

“Guy like you could probably pick me up like it was nothing, just throw me on the bed, or the floor if you’d rather and just really go to-”

 

“No,” Dave huffed, quickly, heart pounding hard against his chest.

 

“S-sorry. Did I…?”

 

“I’d wanna take my time with you.”

 

“Oh!” Hal exclaimed, relief clear as his voice softened into something sweet and tender. “ _Oh_ . Yeah I’d… I’d really like that. _Please_.”

 

He was already hard and heavy in his hand, and that pleading whine threatened to send Dave over the edge. But no, he wasn’t ready- wanted to draw this out as long as he could, savor every sound, every spark this stranger was making him feel.

 

_How long has it been anyway? And how long is it gonna be til next time?_

 

“Would wanna lay you out, take a look at you.”

 

“I- I’m a mess. Jeez, you’ve got me, absolutely aching…”

“Want to kiss you first.”

 

“Yeah. _Yes._ ”

 

“Your lips, your neck. I want to bury my face in your hair.”

 

“It’s a little long, might tickle your nose.”

 

Dave smiled, despite himself. “I like that, ’s cute.”

 

“Ah. Jeez. You’re making me blush here, all over.”

 

It was surprisingly easy to imagine, once Dave closed his eyes. A slender, young body beneath him, flushed and eager and waiting to be touched.

 

“Dave- can I touch you again?” The shyness in his voice oddly tantalizing, so different from the usual heated words and commanding tones he’d grown accustomed to.

 

Dave slowed his strokes, nodding slightly before remembering Hal wouldn’t be able to see him.

 

“Yeah, nice and easy. Let me feel those fingers of yours on my lips- kiss each one-”

 

Where had _that_ come from?

 

“Hell… Dave that’s so… “

  
“Mmm?”

 

“So fucking hot, ah… you’re...mmm just thinking about you kneeling over me, just wanna coax you down until I can feel you everywhere. I can’t… can’t wait any longer. Dave, _please_.”

 

“Mm, yeah. Yeah, I’m ready- I want it too.” He let Hal’s incoherent panting and whines spur him onward, quickening the pace of his strokes as he listened to the sounds of his name being called out, first in desperate mewls though they quickly gave way to hungry cries. His own hips were bucking up and out of chair at a frenzied pace and the creaking of the tired wood threatened to drown out the perfect sounds his companion was making, but all at once he heard Hal call out to him one last time, needy and weak- and that was enough.

 

He let the silence hang between them for a moment, still reveling in the frantic panting breaths coming over the line, a slow smile of satisfaction growing across his face.

 

“Mind if I smoke?” He drawled, already pulling another cigarette from its box.

 

Dazed, and pleasantly sated, the answer came, “No, ‘f course not. Help yourself.”

 

“Thought I just did,” Dave huffed with another grin.

 

“Ha, right.”  

 

There was a soft rustling on the other side of the line, Hal adjusting himself a bit, getting comfortable probably.

 

“That was nice,” he added after a bit. “Most guys aren’t so… well I don’t usually get to enjoy myself so ah- thoroughly.”

 

“Heh,” Dave paused long enough to take a single drag. “My pleasure.”

 

“So, Dave,” a hint of coyness making itself known in the way Hal lingered on his name. “Anything else I can do for you tonight?”

 

He refrained from saying anything absolutely awful like, “Come over here and let me do half the things you just described,” but as he looked up, he was struck with a sudden reality.

 

“Yeah, actually- if you don’t mind.”

 

“Anything for you.”

 

“You wouldn’t happen to have the name or number of a reputable PC place. For repairs and the like?”

 

“P… a computer.” Hal’s voice had gone cold, all traces of hazy glow but a memory.

 

“Yeah, I’m not having any luck with this thing and-”

 

“You… you actually called about a computer. The… the ‘heap of trouble’.”

 

“That’s the one,” Dave answered, confused.

 

For a second, he thought the line might have gone dead, a loose wire or something. A broken connection. But eventually, Hal spoke again.

 

“You um. You know there’s some decent PC shops in town. Someone there should be able to help you, get you set up right as rain.” He coughed, but that wasn’t enough to keep his voice from shaking. “I- I’m really sorry about the mixup, there’s uh… there’s not going to be any charges or anything. I… I’ve got to go.”

 

The hollow click of the call ending left Dave staring at his reflection, hazy and grey in the glass of the dead computer screen. Alone.

 

It wasn’t any different than he’d started the evening, but some part of him felt a little worse off than before.

 

He stood abruptly, chair falling over behind him as he fumbled one handed with his jeans and made his way get cleaned up. Everything else was a problem for another day.

 

* * *

 

 

Dave received more than one raised eyebrow as he carried the dusty cardboard box through the sliding glass doors of the town’s nearest electronics store. Both the newspaper ad he’d seen and the plastic sign in the window made bold claims about its ‘Expert Computer Repair’ and he felt certain there was no way he could have misinterpreted _that._

 

He passed a sales associate, currently occupiedwith another customer, who spared a nod to direct him towards the counter in the corner of the store. He wasn’t sure if the two other employees camped out by the DVDs were snickering at him, but it definitely felt like their eyes were following him as he walked away.

 

“Did you get a look at that old beast?”

 

“Emmerich’s gonna have his work cut out for him with that one.”

 

The counter was unmanned, but there was a bell and after Dave rang it as soon as his hands were free so someone would actually come out and finally help him with the damn thing.

 

A few seconds later, a young man appeared from some tiny office, hair mussed and a shadow of stubble on his chin that a more strict manager might have taken issue with- were he ever on the sales floor. It wouldn’t have surprised Dave to learn that he was napping on a pile of transistors and wrenches (or whatever it was these guys worked with) in the back. He looked like he could use all the sleep he could get, anyway.

 

Still, he didn’t make a face at Dave or start with condescending remarks about the machine he’d brought in for repair, and instead quickly produced a notepad where he began taking down the make and serial number.

 

“It’s uh, not mine,” Dave started. “Not originally anyway. Just got dumped on me. Kind of a surprise. But I thought there might be something worth salvaging.”

 

For a split second, the young man paused in his writing, and looked up at him, eyes wide through the lenses of his glasses. He nodded just once and went back to scribbling notes.

 

“This ah, shouldn’t be too much trouble,” he said at last. He was soft spoken, but there was a slight roughness to his voice, either from sleep or lack thereof.

 

“It probably just needs a good cleaning out, I can tell the fan is clogged up pretty bad just by looking at it. Power supply might also need replacing.” He turned the case around, taking another look to make sure he hadn’t missed anything obvious.

 

“Or if the system itself isn’t important to you and you’re just after the data, I can remove the hard drive and plug it into one of the systems in back. Get it all burned onto a CD or something. It really just depends on what your needs are.”

 

“Quite a commitment to customer service,” Dave ventured, no longer looking at the machine.

 

“That’s me.”

 

Dave studied the other man for a moment. Despite his rumpled shirt and the circles under his eyes, there was something endearing about his dedication to the task. And Dave couldn’t help but shake the sudden suspicion that had sparked in his mind.

 

“So how long til you think it’ll be ready, Hal?”

 

“A day. Maybe two if we get some urgent tickets in, but it’s been pretty quiet so-”

 

Dave smiled.

 

“So that’s your real name, then. Not an alias or...?”

 

“N-no,” Hal looked up through his the mess of hair, hanging low in front of his eyes, meeting Dave’s gaze for just an instant before glancing to the side. “That’s um. It’s my real-”

 

“It suits you.”

 

Hal’s cheeks had started to redden, a charmingly innocent gesture for someone who had Dave breathing hot and heavy only the night before.

 

“Th-thanks,” he mumbled. “My parents were big nerds too so… figures I’d end up with something kinda geeky.”

 

“I like geeky.”

 

Hal coughed suddenly at that, his shaking hands tightening around his notes and his face shot up to stare directly at Dave.

 

“You didn’t… I mean you won’t tell anyone…” he watched in the distance as the DVD haunting duo walked by, still snickering until they disappeared into the break room. “I don’t think I’d get fired but um. People here can make things difficult if you give them a reason.”

 

“Hey, relax.” Dave waved a single hand, frowning in the direction that Hal’s coworkers had gone. “It’s none of their business, right?”

 

Hal didn’t say anything for a few seconds, looking at Dave, then at the computer.

 

“Look I’m sorry,” he said loudly “but this piece of junk is done for.”

 

“What?” Dave stared, confused as Hal pushed the box towards him and started scribbling out everything he’d written down just minutes before. “But you said-”

 

“This is an electronics store. Not an antique shop!” Hal continued shaking his head dramatically as his manager cast an eye in their direction. “I mean, I can throw it out for you if you want.”

 

“No,” Dave grumbled. “That’s fine. I’ll find someone else to help me.”

 

“Yeah, well good luck with that.” Hal waited until he was sure the coast was clear before leaning forward to speak again, this time in the softer tones Dave had come to prefer.

 

“What you want is easy. Half and hour. Hour tops. But they’ll make me charge you a ton of stupid labor fees,” he whispered. “Let me help you out after my shift and I’ll do it for free. To make up for the mix up.”

 

“No,” David shook his head, resolutely.

 

“No?” Hal took a step back, eyebrows knit together in a look of surprised but resigned disappointment. “But I thought-”

 

“You deserve to be paid for... services rendered.” Dave snatched pen from the counter and scribbled his own note on the pad before taking his box back in his arms. “Dinner? Or a drink? When you’re uh, off the clock.”

 

Hal chanced a quick look down at what Dave had written for him, and quickly stuffed the paper into his jeans pocket with a tiny smile.

 

“I’m uh, not working tonight.” He quickly brushed the worst of the hair out of his face, tucking a few strands behind one ear, though they fell back into place almost immediately.

 

“Tonight then.”

 

“Great I, ah,” Hal fidgeted with his pen, twisting it between his fingers. “I’m really looking forward to it.”

 

“I’ll give you a call,” Dave smiled with a quick wink before turning to leave. “I’ve got your number.”

* * *

 

 

That afternoon, after carrying the computer back up his stairs for the second time that week Dave indulged in a lengthy shower and shave. He realized his kitchen was still mostly bare, and he wanted to make sure to be a good host when Hal eventually came over.  Maybe there was something special he liked to drink?

 

As he entered the supermarket, he kicked himself for waiting til then to call. Crowds of people and frequent store announcements made it difficult to know if he was getting through, so he stepped back outside and around the corner.  

 

“Hey. It’s Dave. Can you hear me, Hal?”

 

There was a gentle laugh, and Dave could just about imagine the soft smile on the other side.

 

“Yeah, Dave. Loud and clear.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The "Surprise" is I actually managed to write this.  
> Now with art by the awesome musician15painter.tumblr.com


End file.
